Milagre de Natal
by Paulinha.p
Summary: Sétimo ano, noite de Natal. Hermione estava numa espera interminável, em busca de respostas, talvez aquele fosse o último Natal...Uma das perguntas foi respondida... A consequência? Uma surpresa. Um Milagre de Natal. Capítulo Único


_Milagre de Natal_

E lá estava ela, deitada no sofá do Salão Comunal, esperando por alguma coisa... Era noite de Natal, ela estava sozinha ali, poucas pessoas haviam optado por ficar na escola. Em tempos de guerra, quanto mais tempo junto à família, melhor. Mas os pais dela estavam em uma conferência de Ortodontia no Japão, passariam o Natal lá, então ela teve que ficar em Hogwarts, a única companhia que tinha era a de Harry, que também ficara. Mas só o tinha durante o dia, pois durante a noite ela sentava no parapeito de sua janela e viaja sozinha, em pensamentos, sem ele e por ele. Não era uma opção, ele simplesmente não podia ir até o quarto dela.

A Torre da Grifinória estava vazia, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger eram os únicos ocupantes dela naquele feriado de Natal. Mas naquele momento, ela estava largada ali, esperando... Pelo que? Nem ela sabia... Talvez um Milagre de Natal. Talvez o fim da guerra. Talvez uma solução para os problemas do mundo... Ela não sabia o que, mas continuava ali esperando.  
Não tinha sono, estava agitada, queria sair dali, estava se sentindo presa, queria respostas, queria soluções, explicações, razões... Ela queria poder gritar pra extravasar o que sentia. Não era desespero, nem dor... Era apenas dúvida. Não era apenas uma... Eram várias, incontáveis...  
Tantas perguntas... Nenhuma resposta.

Suspirou.

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

Onze e meia.

É quase Natal, pensou ela.

Então, veio a mente dela a idéia que poderia ser seu ultimo natal. Poderia não viver na Guerra.

Poderia morrer durante alguma batalha. Poderia ser a última vez que veria luzes e árvores de

Natal.

O coração dela acelerou.

O último Natal.

Seria tão injusto que aquele fosse o último Natal, sem nenhuma emoção, sem ninguém.

Simplesmente largada num sofá esperando por alguma coisa que nunca viria.

Ela queria um milagre nesse último Natal.

Queria fazer valer à pena.

Como?

Como alguma coisa poderia valer a pena em tempos tão difíceis?

Talvez... Conseguisse a resposta a algumas de suas duvidas.

Ah, isso sim seria um _Milagre_ de Natal, ela pensou, sarcástica.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – disse ele, baixinho, apoiando-se ao encosto do sofá, encarando-a de cima.

- Não consegui dormir. O que você faz aqui?

- O mesmo que você. – ela o encarou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Esperando... Meu Milagre de Natal.

Ela o fitou. Ele sorriu.

- Acha que... – ela se sentou e sentiu a voz fugir -...pode ser o último Natal?

- Estava pensado justamente nisso. – ele falou, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Queria fazer valer à pena.

Ela sorriu.

- Podemos sair por ai em busca de aventuras, beber até cair no Cabeça de Javali e nos largamos na rua, até morrermos de frio. – ela sugeriu.

Ele riu pelo nariz.

- Prefiro morrer quentinho. – ele disse, fazendo-a rir bobamente.

Ela levantou e foi até a janela. A neve não dava descanso. Realmente devia estar um frio mortal lá fora. Ela sentiu um arrepio só de se imaginar lá.

- Como serão as coisas Harry? – ela disse, querendo acabar com uma de suas duvidas.

- Eu gostaria de saber também, meu anjo. – ele falou, se aproximando dela.

- Você está com medo?

- Não sei. Tem horas que tenho medo, horas que não tenho.

- Estranho... – ela sussurrou, vendo os flocos de neve se acumularem do outro lado do vidro.

- Eu diria confuso. – ele falou, baixo, abraçando-a por trás. – Sabe, acho que meu medo maior é saber que provavelmente irei morrer sem ter vivido muitas coisas.

- Tem medo de deixar as coisas pela metade?

- Também... O problema é que eu não começo, porque não tenho certeza de que poderei ir até o fim.

- Será que é realmente o último Natal? – ela questionou, sentindo seu coração se comprimir dentro do peito.

- Não sei... – ele sussurrou. – Não sei... Não sei de nada... Isso é o que me deixa mais frustrado.

- Se for, queria ter respostas para as minhas perguntas.

- Como um Milagre de Natal?

- Sim. Meu Milagre poderia ser a resposta de todas as perguntas me corroem por dentro.

- Sinto não poder respondê-las, meu anjo.

Ela sorriu sentindo o queixou dele repousar em seu ombro.

- E o seu Milagre de Natal?

- O que tem ele?

- O que seria? Se esse realmente for o nosso ultimo Natal, o que pediria?

- Acho que o que eu mais queria eu consegui. Só queria que fosse correspondido.

- O que você queria?

- Quando não se tem muitas esperanças de vida, coisas... _piegas_ tornam-se fundamentais. Queria encontrar um amor, Hermione. Já o encontrei, mas me pergunto quanto tempo, e _se_ eu teria tempo, para viver isso. Esse seria meu milagre. – ele respondeu.

- Você tem um amor?

- Tenho.

- Gina? Ainda gosta dela?

- Não. Gina não era amor.

- Era o que?

- Atração, talvez... Não era amor...

- Você me parece certo disso... O que te faz ter tanta certeza? Conhece o amor, Harry? – ela perguntou.

- Essa é uma das suas perguntas do Milagre de Natal? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Pode ser... – ela respondeu, meio encabulada. – _É_. Como você disse, coisas piegas fazem a diferença.

- Nunca amou, Mione?

- Não.

- Sabe, essa pergunta é meio difícil de responder. Mas eu vou tentar, se você me prometer que me ajudará também, no meu Milagre.

- Prometo. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- O amor... Bom... O amor te deixa exatamente assim, como eu estou. Sem palavras. Não tem forma, ou tem várias formas. Pode ser luz pra onde você corre para se salvar, eu a escuridão onde você se perde. Pode ser onde você se encontra, ou onde você se esquece de quem é. Pode ser quente, pode ser frio. Pode te fazer feliz quando é correspondido, te fazer sofrer quando não é percebido. O amor faz você perder a razão, você simplesmente daria tudo, seu corpo, sua alma, e todo seu ser por quem você ama. Você coloca sua mão no fogo, você luta, você mente, você chora, você morre por quem ama. É o alento e a perdição, é a segurança e a fragilidade. Ele te deixa tão forte a ponto de você achar que pode enfrentar o mundo, e ao mesmo tempo te deixa tão vulnerável que você se sente completamente desprotegido. Pode te fazer sorrir, mesmo quando dói. O amor não correspondido te machuca apenas quando você está respirando, aí temos que segurar a respiração, pra tentar esquecer a dor. Quando você ama, todos seus sonhos viram realidade, o mundo ganha cor, a vida parece começar... E você se acha estranho e se pergunta como consegue amar tanto alguem, como todo esse sentimento cabe dentro de você, pois ele é tão forte e tão intenso que parece que você irá explodir por amar tanto. O amor pode ser isso, ou pode ser aquilo, depende de quem ama, a quem ama...

Ele suspirou, sentindo Hermione estremecer em seus braços.

- Harry? – ela perguntou, num fio de voz. Ela estava se sentido estranha com tudo que Harry falara. Era como se ele tivesse respondido noventa por cento das dúvidas que ela tinha com uma única pergunta.

- Hum?

- Você... Sente tudo isso? – ela perguntou, pausadamente.

- Sim... – ele sussurrou. Sentiu ela respirar fundo.

- Agora é minha vez.

- Sua vez? – ele repetiu, sem entender.

- Sim, minha vez de te ajudar. – ela falou, baixo.

- Ah...

- Posso falar com a garota... Com a garota que não te corresponde. Tenho certeza que se você dissesse tudo isso pra ela, ela se apaixonaria perdidamente por você.

- Eu não quero que ela se _apaixone_ por mim. – ele falou. – Eu quero que ela me _ame_.

- Seria uma tola se não amasse. – Hermione disse, de passagem.

- Talvez... Quero que ela sinta por mim tudo o que sinto por ela.

- Com certeza ela deve sentir. Ela só não conseguiu entender ainda o que esses sentimentos dentro dela querem dizer. Ela deve estar cheia de duvidas, esperando alguma resposta... Esperando que alguém lhe diga o que é esse conflito constante dentro dela, o que isso significa, o que é exatamente. Quando alguém lhe responder a essas perguntas, ela terá certeza que te ama. – ela falou por experiência própria.

Espera aí!

Experiência própria?

- Como ela vai achar a respostas pra essas perguntas?

- Ela só precisa saber a definição de amor... – ela disse, mais pra si mesma do que pra Harry.

- Então, se quer realmente me ajudar, diga a ela a definição.

Eles se calaram, Hermione refletiu, começava a juntar as peças.

Impossível, pensava ela.

Harry estava dando um tempo, esperando que o seu milagre de Natal acontecesse.

A neve continuava a cair sem trégua lá fora. A Sala Comunal mal iluminada, tendo as lareiras como única fonte de luz e de calor estava numa temperatura agradável, que os permitiam ficar sem as blusas pesadas de inverno.

Os dois permaneceram calados, abraçados, esperando...

Eles ainda esperavam.

Hermione sentia os braços dele envolta do seu corpo, tão protetor e tão reconfortante. Onde ela se encontrava e se perdia. O alento e a perdição, a segurança e fragilidade. Onde ela se sentia forte e vulnerável. A única pessoa pela qual ela lutaria até a morte, a única pessoa pela qual ela daria sua alma... Sua vida. A pessoa pela qual ela prendia respiração lá no parapeito da janela de seu quarto, pra tentar esquecer o sofrimento que sofria por ele, que apenas a machucava quando estava respirando. Ele a fazia sorrir, mesmo nos piores momentos, quando doía. Ele era tudo que ele mesmo descrevera.

Ah, deus! – ela se deparou com algo que não queria enxergar.

O relógio de Harry apitou.

- Meia noite, meu anjo. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Feliz Natal. – ela disse, finalmente virando sua cabeça, encontrando o rosto dele sobre seu ombro.

- Feliz Natal. – ele a fitou.

- Você realizou o meu Milagre de Natal, Harry. – ela falou, encarando os olhos verdes dele.

- Fiz isso?

- Fez. Me respondeu tudo que eu precisava saber.

- Que bom, Mione...

- Minha vez.

- Sua vez?

- Minha vez de realizar o seu. – ela disse, sorrindo.

Ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele e o acariciou levemente, Harry sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Os olhos se fecharam automaticamente, e não precisou de muito para os lábios deles se tocarem, ele sentia os lábios dela entre os seus, tão sutil, tão doce, tão leve...  
Hermione foi virando seu corpo, até ficar de frente pra Harry, sentindo os braços dele a envolverem com força, então ele aprofundou o beijo, ela sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés. A vida começou, o mundo preto e branco no qual ela vivia, tomou cor. E mundo pareceu fazer sentido pra ela. Finalmente ela entendeu porque que viera pra esse mundo, para viver essa vida.

Ele a encostou na parede e interrompeu o beijo. Manteve-se próximo, fazendo seu nariz brincar com dela.

- Harry...

- Mione... – eles disseram ao mesmo tempo. Ambos sorriram.

- Harry... – ela repetiu, ele a olhou com ternura. – Acho que deveria agradecer... pela definição...

- Mione... – ele a interrompeu. – Eu que tenho que agradecer, pois se esse for o nosso ultimo Natal, eu posso afirmar que eu tive meu milagre. – ela sorriu meigamente. – _Você é_ meu milagre, meu anjo.

Harry sentiu um dos braços dela envolverem seu pescoço, enquanto a outra mão voltava a acariciar o rosto dele.

Ele fechou os olhos, tinha seu Milagre de Natal, e nada poderia mudar aquilo. Poderia morrer no dia seguinte, pois ele tinha feito valer à pena.

_Ela_ tinha feito valer à pena.

Hermione tornou a beijá-lo, convicta. Ele passou a beijar o pescoço dela, de uma maneira tão lenta que apenas deixava claro queria momento para sempre. Ela sentiu a alça de sua blusinha escorregar de seu ombro, que Harry beijava; então ele fitou. Hermione sorriu quando seu olhar encontrou o dele.

O olhar dele era indescritível, ele estava...

Ele estava pedindo permissão para tocá-la...

Para _amá-la_...

Ela o fitou por alguns segundos.

Acariciou a nuca dele lentamente, sentindo ele se arrepiar com o toque, ela assentiu com um aceno breve da cabeça, ele pareceu meio surpreso, então a beijou novamente, um beijo cálido, sentindo a mãos dele deslizar pelas suas costas e seus joelhos quase cedendo ao torpor que ele lhe causava. O beijo dele era capaz de fazê-la sentir tudo que queriam poder explicar, mas jamais conseguiriam. Porque _aquilo_ era inexplicável. Totalmente inexplicável.  
Tudo que ele dissera sobre o amor parecia dançar em volta deles... Lentamente Harry a desencostou da parede, e a conduziu para o sofá, onde ela estivera deitada mais cedo, de frente para a lareira.

Ele levou uma das mãos ao cabelo dela e tirou a presilha que o prendia, os cachos castanhos dela caíram-lhe pelas costas, enquanto ele se inclinava sobre a garota.  
Hermione deitou e sentiu Harry se deitar por cima de si. O beijo dele a fazia entrar numa espécie de êxtase, lhe causava várias sensações misturadas...

A definição de Harry para o amor era boa, mas não boa quanto a que eles descobriam agora. Aquelo era a definição mais correta. Tê-la em seus braços, sentir a pele dela na sua, ouvir a respiração ir saindo do ritmo normal e se intensificar com os toques urgentes.

Amor no sentido mais verdadeiro da palavra.

Ele deixou a boca dela e voltou ao pescoço lentamente, ele a queria pela eternidade... A mão dele deslizou levemente pelo corpo dela... Sem pressa, com calma, com todo o tempo do mundo. Eram apenas os dois ali, nada poderia ser melhor que isso.

Hermione sentiu a mão dele tão leve em seu corpo, e os beijos dele agora em seu busto... Delírio. De novo, beijando-lhe a boca, ela sentiu o corpo dele estremecer sobre o seu.  
Ele se separou dela, com a respiração ofegante, sentindo a dela descompassada contra seu peito. Ele a fitou, ela retribuiu e sorriu.

Harry viu as chamas da lareira refletirem no olhar dela. Hermione sorria... Estava tudo bem... Mas ele não achava certo levar aquilo à diante, não assim, tão depressa. Ele a amava, mas... Será que estavam preparados pra isso? Será que _ela_ estava preparada pra isso?

- Harry? - ela falou, encarando os olhos dele.

- Sim?

- Não se preocupe... Está tudo bem. – ela disse, suavemente. Ela entendia o porquê da hesitação dele. Ele devia imaginar que ela não estava pronta, era um passo importante, não poderia fazê-lo se não tivesse certeza.

- Mione, tudo bem se...  
- Shhhh... – ela sussurrou selando a boca dele com o dedo indicador. – Eu amo você.

Ele sorriu ao ouvir isso, era o que mais queria nos últimos tempos.

- Meu anjo... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Meu Milagre... – ele tornou a sussurrar, sentindo as mãos dela em sua nuca, pondo-o louco. – Eu também amo você.

Ele pode vê-la sorrir.

Hermione sentiu o toque doce da mão de Harry em sua barriga e lentamente sua blusa foi tirada de seu corpo e jogada no chão. Seu coração acelerou, ele beijava seu pescoço, com rosto perdido em seus cabelos. Ela apenas sentia... Era _intenso_ e _leve_ ao mesmo tempo. Ele sutil, calmo, carinhoso...

Deus!, ela pensou sentindo os lábios de Harry brincarem com os seus, Como ele pode ser tão... Altruísta?

- Mione? – ele sussurrou.

Realmente... Harry era de um jeito que só ele sabia ser.

Hermione não respondeu, ergueu sua cabeça e selou os lábios dele com os seus. Harry desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço, depois pelo busto, então deitou sua cabeça brevemente sobre o peito dela, a fim de sentir o seu coração. Ele sorriu... Podia sentir as batidas aceleradas, a respiração ofegante, que fazia o peito dela subir e descer com certa dificuldade.

Ele apoiou o queixo nela e a encarou. Ela sorriu, assim como ele.

Hermione correu suas mãos pelas costas dele e foi puxando lentamente a camiseta dele pra si, jogou-a no chão, sentindo as mãos do rapaz pelo seu corpo.

E com as chamas da lareira e a neve como testemunha, eles se entregaram de corpo e alma um ao outro.

_"O amor faz você perder a razão, você simplesmente daria tudo, seu corpo, sua alma, e todo seu ser por quem você ama."_

E naquela noite, não importava... Até poderia ser o último natal, pois Harry e Hermione fizeram valer à pena, tiveram o seu Milagre...  
Milagre de Natal.


End file.
